


职业道德 07

by lisic



Category: dotae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisic/pseuds/lisic





	职业道德 07

于是金道英才知道李泰容做梦时说的小虫在爬是什么意思。李泰容最近胸口总是涨得发痛，被柔软的布料不小心蹭到都会痒痒的。

被金道英吸过一次，李泰容越发得了趣，金道英不理他都不行。晚上躺在床上李泰容又不肯直接说，总免不了红着脸跟金道英撒娇。金道英又总是故意装作不明白，李泰容就生气了，过一会看金道英还是不理他，他就自己把衣服撩起来咬在嘴里，就这么赤身裸体地去蹭金道英。

他咬着衣角的时候，柔软的嘴唇只露出一点点，牙齿也只露出一点点。身上的皮肤白白的，肚子因为鼓起来也不显得这么干瘦了，眨着眼睛的时候像娇生惯养的洋娃娃。

天气越发热了起来，可是李泰容身体也说不上好。有时候闹着热，开了空调，金道英也尽职尽责地给他盖好被子。在此刻李泰容娇娇软软成一团陷在被子里，金道英只好一低头把他的乳珠含进嘴里狠狠吸两口。李泰容立刻就摸着他的头发呜咽着低喘起来。

李泰容这两个月来身上越发敏感，总想拉着金道英的手往自己身上摸一摸。可是金道英却偏偏像是矜持了起来，前脚刚在李泰容胸口咬出了牙印，后脚就把他衣服放下来整理好还要跟完成任务似的说一句：“行了吧，能睡觉了吧？”

李泰容气都要气死了，睡前最后一个念头还是，金道英真的好坏。

他简直对金道英成了执念，金道英越不肯亲近他，他越是对金道英的热情如火如荼。

某一天金道英回来得晚，李泰容已经洗好澡了。头发半干不干地趴在床上玩手机，也没有穿裤子，只穿着内裤，两条长腿又白又细，翘起来瞎晃荡。大晚上了，嘴里还咬着个棒棒糖，听到他回来也不起来，就侧着头看他又专心致志咬他的糖。

金道英最近对他愈发忍让，他更加得寸进尺。回宿舍来故意把衣服脱掉扔地上，白天戴的耳钉戒指也随手乱扔，甚至正在记的笔记本也堆在一处。金道英拿他没办法，叹口气蹲下给他收拾。李泰容挪到床边，故意拿脚踩金道英的肩，金道英抬头看他，他还一副不谙世事的表情：“魔法小绒没有魔法了，道英给小绒充充电吧。”

金道英蹲着看他，不说话。李泰容也没坚持太久，金道英不理他，他立刻脸就烧起来，讪讪地刚要把腿缩回去被金道英抓住脚腕在床上翻了过来。

先把他嘴里的棒棒糖抢走，然后才一把把他内裤脱掉。李泰容有点手足无措，金道英直接把他的腿架在自己肩上，捏着棒棒糖棍就捅进去了。

李泰容没防备，吓了一跳就哼了出来。金道英一只手扶着他大腿根，一只手把棒棒糖又往里推了推。但是其实也不深，糖球就在穴口来回打转。磨得李泰容上不来下不去，只好抓着金道英的手哼哼唧唧的。

金道英调笑他：“原来绒绒是想要棒棒糖了啊，我还以为是想要我呢。泰容为什么这么纯情啊，把你抱到儿童乐园的滑梯上做爱可不可以啊。”

李泰容这会那处早就抬了头，金道英偏偏不碰也不许李泰容自己碰。他只好说：“不可以不可以。我要道英。”

金道英故意拿着糖棍来回缓缓磨蹭，还要问他：“棒棒糖是什么味的？”

不理他就不停，李泰容想了半天才想起来：“是草莓味。”

金道英终于发了善心，把棒棒糖拽出来，糖球变得湿漉漉亮晶晶，被金道英随手往旁边一扔，掉在地板上咚的响了一声。

金道英扶着李泰容的腰把他抱起来，让他下床来站好，上半身趴在床上拿胳膊撑着。然后金道英就往里捅。

太久没做了，李泰容里面紧得很，金道英一进去就被他夹得进退两难。金道英只好拍他屁股：“放松一点。”直到把李泰容雪白的皮肤揉出了红印，他才彻底放开。

捅了没几下，李泰容就被捅开了，腰也凹下去了自己摇着屁股往里吃。李泰容的里面湿湿的热热的，吸住金道英就不肯让他走。金道英发狠往里撞，撞得李泰容胳膊撑不住，直接塌下去拿肩膀抵着床单。

金道英怕他这样弯着腰太累，又怕他压着肚子，抱着他到桌子边。让他一只腿站着，一只腿抬起来跪在桌子上。

其实走过来的过程中金道英也没有出去，随着走动顶得李泰容忍不住叫出来。李泰容叫的时候哑哑的，又黏糊糊，像一小块西瓜味的泡泡糖。

金道英虚虚环住李泰容，自己在后面用力撞他，发出叽咕叽咕的水声。李泰容有些受不住，回过头来仰着小脸要他亲。

金道英也耐不住他这么叫，叫得他又要上缴心脏。干脆舌头莽撞得伸进他嘴里，把呻吟堵在李泰容的喉咙，让他叫也叫不出来。

李泰容真的是个傻子，被这么亲着，就连呼吸都不会，口水都要流出来。没两下就高潮了，前头没有动就射了出来，后面还在剧烈而夸张地收缩。金道英却不让他靠，又顺势连续往里接着捅了好一会，这才也跟着射了出来。

缓了一会，金道英才回过神来。李泰容还靠在他怀里，身上虚虚出了一层汗，两条腿还在打着抖。要不是他抱着，像是立刻就要耍赖偷懒坐下去。

金道英把李泰容重新抱回床上，他还没回过神来，两条腿大敞着，腿根还带着靡色。金道英笑起来，捏了一把他的屁股：“泰容哥不是小奶猫吗，还没学会走路呢，一着地两条腿就软得发抖。泰容哥什么时候才能学会走路啊？”

他这会还敏感着，被金道英捏了一把，立刻就睁开眼把两条腿缩起来。金道英随便找了条睡袍给他裹起来，他也任金道英摆弄，过了一会才想起来抱怨：“道英好坏，把我的内裤都弄脏了。”

金道英不免好笑，看他这会下了床就不认人：“刚刚不是你缠着我非得要吗？”

李泰容抿着嘴又不说话了。

金道英没办法，也只好哄：“那我帮你把内裤洗了行了吧。”

李泰容当他开玩笑，没想到金道英真的要给他洗。在他的角度，刚好看得到厕所里金道英赤裸着上半身开水龙头。

金道英肩宽腿长，怎么看怎么好看。李泰容又在心里补充了一句，而且现在只有他看得到，哦而且手里还拿着他的内裤。心里好像熨熨帖帖的，路过的风细细碎碎地把漏洞缝合。

金道英此刻也颇感无奈。他往外看一眼，李泰容还是没有动，躺在床上怔怔地看他。李泰容好像捏住了他的七寸，一颦一笑都卡着他的命脉，他也不知道李泰容是哪片天上掉下来的小坏蛋，专门来克他。随口感叹了一句：“你自己说说，上哪还能找到我这么爱你的。”

李泰容愣了一下，问他：“你说什么？”

金道英不知道他激动什么，看他一眼：“说什么？”

李泰容以为他故意的，切了一声：“不说算了。”再就真的不说话。

等金道英洗漱好，把他们折腾乱的都收拾好，关了灯躺床上，李泰容才扑过来。像小狗一样在他锁骨上，脖子上又似吻又似舔，最后一路亲到嘴唇。

金道英一把把他按回去：“我看你是还不累是吧？”

李泰容被推开也不恼，还是兴致勃勃地：“道英说的是真的吗。道英是真的爱我吗？”

金道英沉默了，在黑暗中专注地望着他：“你说呢？”

李泰容安安静静地躺回去。久到金道英以为他睡着了，他才又转回来小声说：“我也爱你。”


End file.
